1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to 3-dimensional modeling, and particularly to a 3D modeling user interface method incorporating 2D grids and 2D concentric closed curves from which 3D objects can be extruded.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many users of 3D CAD systems are skilled in 3D modeling techniques and design 3D models professionally. These experienced users understand how to manipulate control points and meshes used to define a surface, and how to manipulate vertices and edges that are surface entities. A 3D CAD system that provides a simple and intuitive means to create and modify the shape of 3D models of various complexities would be advantageous for those not skilled in 3D modeling techniques, as well as for those that are. A 3D CAD system that allows users to interactively deform complex models by direct manipulation of low order structures, while preserving the smoothness of the surface throughout the model, could enable users to create smooth shapes in a natural, fast, and simple way, and thereby enhance the capabilities and ease of use of a 3D CAD system.
Thus, a 3D modeling user interface method solving the aforementioned problems is desired.